Chibi Gremlin
by Littlest Gremlin
Summary: ANOTHER old one from storage. Kinda goes along with my other Chibi fic, only I get to run amuck. ^-^ Enjoy!


Trouble With Chibis (Quatre's Story)  
  
Prologue: Something strange is happening to Ruh and it's Quatre's job to find out what it is.  
  
Wufei looked out at the dark desert that surrounded the cave in which they were hiding. "Seems clear." Aerie said, pulling the infrared goggles away from her eyes. The two were stuck with watch duty until midnight. "Hn," Wufei muttered, deep in thought, "I've got a feeling that something is wrong..." The cave entrance in which they stood was large enough to fit one Gundam through. Wufei's watch beeped twice which told them their watch was up. He nodded to Aerie and they headed back into the tunnel not noticing the shadow of a person sneaking in behind them.  
  
Further down the tunnel opened up to a large natural cavern, which contained all 5 Gundams and the handful of Mobile Suits that belonged to them. Three roughly made doors led off to different, smaller, caverns. One served as the Barracks, one the Medical Room, and the final was the Communications Room. Wufei sat down at a table that had been placed in the middle of the hangar. "I seriously have a feeling something's wrong..." "I'll inform T.K. and Trowa when they wake up for their watch." Aerie sighed wearily placing her head on the table. The Barracks door open and T.K.'s head peered out. "Is it midnight now?" The other two nodded. The head disappeared back into the room and a series of whispering came out followed by a thump and an "Ouch..." which was most likely Trowa. The pair came out, Trowa rubbing his head with pain. "Why did you hit me with that pillow?" Trowa asked in his monotone voice. "I told you to get up..." Trowa sighed and headed toward the cave entrance. Wufei looked at Aerie. She was fast asleep on the table. "Stupid woman..." He muttered picking Aerie up and carrying her to the barracks. There were only five bunks in the barracks so the little groups slept together. Duo shifted uncomfortably in his sleep, Himaka had curled up on top of him again. Heero slept with his arm around Shinira as though she was a security blanket. He'd probably kill Wufei for telling anyone that. The 'Perfect Soldier' had a reputation to keep. Ruh and Quatre slept as they normally did, Quatre's arms around her with her head resting on his shoulder. Wufei placed Aerie on the bed and slid in next to her. Subconsciously Aerie squirmed up against him. The Lone Dragon sighed and fell asleep.  
  
Ruh woke silently and moved her arm ever so slightly, so she wouldn't wake Quatre, to view her watch. It was an hour before their watch began. 'Do I REALLY wanna lay in bed for another hour?' Quatre's warmth was comforting but her muscles were sore. She slipped out of his embrace and headed for the door, she'd check on the Gundams for the next hour. Sensing Ruh's absence Quatre woke. "Where are you going?" He called to her. Ruh held a finger up to her lips "Don't worry Q-man, I'll be back in a little bit. Try and get some more rest." He nodded then rolled over, he was very tired.  
  
Ruh rubbed her eyes and moved the sand on the floor around with her foot. "Why do I always wake up so early? Just once I'd like to sleep in..." She sighed and headed toward Sandrock. In the shadows something moved. Ruh heard it, but pretended she didn't notice. Whoever it was they were moving around as though trying to find a way to target something. The Gremlin walked casually up to her toolkit and pulled out her gun. "Where are yoou..." she called under her breath, "Where are you hiding?" The shape moved and Ruh turned and fired. Just as the bullet left the barrel, something struck Ruh's neck. She let out a cry of pain and fell to her knees. The barracks door flew open and Quatre came running out. "Ruh! What is it?" The Arab cried, running up to her, "Ah, owww, man... somethin'.... In my neck...." Quatre pulled back Ruh's hair to reveal a small dart filled with a clear liquid. "Well whatever it is it hasn't entered you body yet..." Shinira, Heero, Wufei, Aerie, Duo, and Himaka filed out of the room and T.K. and Trowa came running back from the entrance. "Nice shooting Ruh..." Himaka said poking the dead assailant with her foot. "That's an OZ uniform," Heero said plainly. "Thank you Captain Obvious." Duo joked. "Lemme see that dart," T.K., who was the only one who knew much of anything about medicines, said. Quatre pulled out the dart. "Wait!" Ruh cried, but it was too late, the liquid left the tube and entered Ruh's neck. "You're supposed to remove the tip first..." She said weakly before she blacked out.  
  
Quatre held the prone form of Ruh closely while T.K. checked her pulse. "She's still alive," She looked at Heero and Trowa, "Help me get her to the Med room."  
  
Quatre sat against the wall outside the Med room drawing things in the sand. "It's all my fault..." He murmured to no one in particular. Aerie put an assuring hand on Quatre's shoulder, "Hey Quatre, if it's anyone's fault it's Wufei's and mine. We should have been more observant between watches." "But I should have let Ruh handle it. She knows more about weapons..." "We can't help that," Himaka said squatting next to the Arab, "Ruh's pretty tough. She's been in worse than this. She'll pull through, trust me..." Quatre looked up at the two girls, they had known Ruh for nearly two years. "Thank you, but I still shouldn't have been so foolish..." "OH! Would you STOP with the pity party already?!" Duo said impatiently, "What're they doin' in there anyway?" The door opened and T.K. walked out, "Well I've got to say, this is certainly a mystery." She turned to Quatre, "Ruh will live, but what exactly that stuff is, is anyone's guess." Quatre stood, "Is there anything I can do?" T.K. shrugged, "Wait I guess..." The Arab nodded and walked into the room and Trowa shut the door behind him. "We should leave Quatre alone..."  
  
Quatre was awaken from his seat by the bed in the Med room. He looked at the place where Ruh had been. There was nothing there. Quatre blinked confusedly and looked about. "Ruh? Ruh? Where did you go?" Something soft poked the Arab's leg. He turned and saw a small child wearing Ruh's large green jacket, which was practically swallowing her whole. The toddler stared at him then held up her hands. "Up!" She said. Quatre took a step back. "Ruh? Is that you?" The child frowned, "UP!" she ordered. Quatre moved his mouth to call the others but no words came out. "UUUUP!" The child squealed. Quatre was absolutely terrified he ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him. The others looked up surprised at him, "What's wrong Q-chan?" T.K. asked. "A-a baby..." "What?" "A b-b-baby..." Himaka gave him a lost look, "Ruh's having a baby?" Quatre's eyes widened "WHAT?!" he shook his head , "No, no... I don't really know what happened...come here..." He opened the door and little Ruh came running out, tripping on her oversized jacket, then clinging to Quatre's leg. Everyone took a step back. "Why you no, up, Qu-man?" Ruh said looking at her koibito with big brown eyes. 


End file.
